


Equilibrium//Jackson Wang x Reader x Min Yoongi

by yoloyoloyoongi



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoloyoloyoongi/pseuds/yoloyoloyoongi
Summary: It seems cliché to write a story about you being one of the member's sisters right? Try me ~





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

“Stop mommy! You’re hurting me!” The young child winced and cried. Her bloody sweats were slowly dripping down her shoulders and tears were flowing faster than a river’s flow. 

 

“You’ve been a bad girl. This is what you deserve!” The child’s mom tightened her grip on her black leather belt. She grunted as each hit grew more intensely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another child watching angrily at his younger sister’s pain. He was four years older than her and he felt like it was his duty to protect his younger sister. “Go back upstairs, Namjoon!” Their mom paused her vicious hits to her daughter and turned to face her son. “Go back upstairs right now. It’ll be your turn in a couple minutes.” Namjoon gave a reassuring look to his younger sister before running upstairs. 

 

***

 

These two kids were being tortured by their parents since pretty much birth. Namjoon had always been a strong boy and he could handle his parents’ sudden outbursts, even from such a young age. But, when Namjoon was just three years old, his parents revealed to him that he was going to have a baby brother or sister. He was excited at first because his parents were so much gentler. That only lasted nine months though because once that baby was born, they reverted back to their harsh selves. From this second baby’s birth, Namjoon’s parents got even worse with their punishments.

 

:”Namjoon! You got a younger sister! Isn’t that so exciting?!” Their father said. The enthusiasm in his voice couldn’t be any clearer. 

 

“She’s so cute!” Namjoon squealed, smiling at his baby sister. “What’s her name?” 

 

“Her name is (Y/n).” Their mother replied. Little (Y/n) giggled at Namjoon. Little did they know. . .

 

***

 

“Come on brats! You’re going to be late for school.” Namjoon quickly finished making his and (Y/n)'s lunch and then they rushed out of the door. “Remember! Today is Thursday! It’s burn day!” Their mom yelled, but they were too far away to hear. 

 

“Namjoon, look! The bus is here. We’re going to miss it.” (Y/n) was about to cry. 

 

“We’ll make it.” Namjoon said with a grin. He grabbed his sister with both hands and sprinted as fast as he could. He made it just in time. They both boarded the school bus and looked for a place to sit but there were no empty seats. 

 

“Can I sit with you?” (Y/n) asked, approaching a girl. Namjoon was doing the same thing with a boy. 

 

“No! We don’t like kids whose parents are criminals.” The girl yelled, pushing (Y/n) away with a great deal of force. She fell backwards, hitting her head on the aisle. Namjoon heard the big thud and rushed to her aide.

 

“(Y/n), are you alright?” He asked, helping her sit up. She nodded wiping away her tears. Right now, (Y/n) was just in kindergarten, only five years of age, and Namjoon was a fourth grader, nine years of age. All of the kids at their school hated them because their father is in jail. He was sent to jail when (Y/n) was three years old. He went to jail for murdering his mother, (Y/n)and Namjoon’s paternal grandmother. He was sentenced to prison for life. School was was absolute hell for these two. Almost as hell as home. Everybody hated them, but they were both super smart. They weren’t allowed to make any noise in their house so all they could do was study. They both especially hate Thursday’s, also known as Burn Day. On Burn Day their mother would carve things into their backs and then pour salt into their wounds. If that wasn’t burning enough. . . She would first take a match and burn the wound. While the wound burns, she prepares ice and puts that on top, making a sort of dry ice effect. It made the now burned wound much worse. And just like how they have a terrible home life, they also had a terrible school life. The worst time at school was when lunch rolled around. Every lunch period ended in their food being stolen by the school bullies. They never usually get fed at home and their mother only lets them eat when they pack their lunch and take it to school just to show the faculty that she is a fantastic mother who cares for her children. It’s terrible whenever their food is stolen. Except there was this one time. . .

 

***

 

“Everybody get your homework out. I’m going to be collecting them now.” The teacher announced to the class. 

 

“Wait. . . we had homework?” Namjoon whispered to himself. He was the smartest in the class. There was no way he could have forgotten to do all of it but sure enough, the students around him pulled out their homework assignments. In the sixth grade, missing homework assignments was such a big deal. 

 

“Namjoon, homework please?”

 

“Sorry sir. I forgot to do it.” The whole class gasped and then they all burst out into a fit of laughter. 

 

“Detention!” The teacher yelled. Namjoon’s eyes widened. Who was going to protect (Y/n) from those bullies during lunch?

 

Soon lunchtime rolled around and Namjoon was trying to finish his homework as fast as he could so that he could get to his sister fast. (Y/n) grabbed her lunch box and went to the cafeteria. She sat down and waited for Namjoon to come. She waited for about ten minutes and she still didn’t see him. “Maybe he has extra credit work.” She whispered to herself. This little second grader was so hungry that she couldn’t wait anymore. She opened her lunch box and the second she did, the older bullies got a whiff of her lunch. Suddenly, an older boy approached her and sat across from him. He definitely looked older than her, but only by a little. He wasn’t as big as Namjoon. 

 

“Hey!” He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. (Y/n) moved her lunch closer to her in a defensive manner. He was pretty chubby and looked like he stole a lot of lunches. “Do you mind if I sit here? I’m new and everyone looks a little intimidating.” The boy said, nervously chuckling and scratching the back of his head. She just looked at him once again, cautiously. “I’m Jimin by the way.” He took a big bite of his sandwich. She examined the boy carefully. “I’m a fifth grader. What grade are you in? She hesitated for a moment. 

 

“I-I’m in second grade.” She was about to take a bite of her own food when one of the bullies quickly snatched her lunch and started gobbling it up. (Y/n) quickly stood up.

 

“Hey! That was her food! Give it back to her!” He yelled The fat bully that was gobbling up her food stopped for a second to look at Jimin. 

 

“This girl’s dad is in prison because he’s a murderer. Transitive property makes her and Namjoon murderers too.” He licked his lips and continued eating (Y/n)'s food. 

 

“I don’t know what this Transitive Property is or who this Namjoon is. All I know is that you stole this nice girl’s lunch so you should give it back to her now.” (Y/n) stared at Jimin in awe. No one had ever stuck up for her like that except Namjoon. 

 

“Oopsie! Sorry, I just finished eating it.” The bully said, maniacally laughing. He slammed her lunch box back down in front of her and walked back to his lunch table. Jimin, still angry about what just happened plopped himself back down in his seat angrily. 

 

“T-Thank you.” (Y/n) quietly said with a small smile on her face.

 

“Why are you thanking me? That idiot ate your lunch and I couldn’t do anything about it.” 

 

“Well at least you tried helping me. No one has ever done that before except my brother Namjoon.” Her stomach growled loudly causing Jimin to burst out laughing. He was in the midst of mutilating his sandwich and choked. He took a sip of water and inhaled a couple of times to keep himself from going into a small shock. “A-Are you okay?” He coughed a couple of time and nodded. 

 

“Sorry for scaring you.” He smiled reassuringly and stuck his chubby arm into his lunch box. “I brought another sandwich so I could eat later but you can have it.” He pulled out a sandwich that was neatly wrapped in some clear food wrap. It was humongous. 

 

“Oh, thank you Jimin!” She grinned, taking a bite into the delicious sandwich. “Mmh this is so yummy.” He laughed at the way she ate. She was eating rather fast. 

 

“You must’ve been so hungry.” She nodded and he smiled. “You still haven’t told me your na-” The bell suddenly rang. She was only about half way through the sandwich so she quickly packed it back inside the clear food wrap and stuck it into her backpack. 

 

“Bye Jimin!” She smiled and ran out of the cafeteria. 

 

“B-Bye!” 

 

Namjoon of course was able to eat his lunch peacefully since no one could steal his lunch during detention. He was almost certain that (Y/n)'s lunch got stolen so he only ate a little and was planning on giving her the rest when they were both at home. 

 

“I saved you some of my lunch.” Namjoon said after he explained to her that he had a detention. He pulled out his lunch box from his backpack. She proceeded to tell him about her new friend, Jimin and then she pulled out the other half of the sandwich.

 

“We can share.” They both traded the meals. He took a big bite into the sandwich as she nibbled her omelet and steamed rice. 

 

“Wow this is amazing!” Namjoon said, his mouth still full. That night, their tummies actually felt satisfied. 

 

***

 

(Y/n) is now at the end of her eighth grade year and Namjoon was at the end of his senior year. Namjoon really loved rapping so him and a couple of other guys made a band called BTS. In Korean, it is Bangtan Sonyeondan or Bulletproof Boyscouts. She had never met these guys before but from his stories, they seemed so cool. Their mom didn’t know about BTS because it was a small group that was getting no popularity at the moment. Namjoon was valedictorian of his class so their mom’s plans for him was to go to college and become a lawyer so that she could get lots of money. But he was dead serious about this Kpop thing. Right after he graduated high school, he told (Y/n) he was leaving and then ran away to go pursue his dream of being a rapper. He even had a stage name. It was Rap Monster or Rapmon for short. Ever since he left home, their mother was even more harsher to (Y/n). She made it especially clear that her daughter had to be a successful doctor. 

 

(Y/n) was always depressed. Without her brother around, it was really lonely for her. Things didn’t change for her as she got into high school. Everybody still treated her as the criminal’s daughter. The only thing that was on her side was her brains. She was super smart just like her brother, if not, even smarter. She was still hoping to hear from that chubby boy, Jimin but chances were slim considering the one and only time she saw him was when she was in second grade. There was a boy named Jimin in her brother’s band BTS but there was no way that this was the same boy. There were so many people in Korea with that name. She hadn’t ever seen pictures of BTS either. 

 

***

 

(Y/n) was now a senior, almost ready to graduate. She was accepted into Korea’s most prestigious college. But she was now completely obsessed with Kpop. She was especially in love with her brother’s band BTS. They were blowing up recently. She knew what all of the members looked like and what their names were. She figured out that guy Jimin was actually the Jimin that is in BTS. Damn, did he lose weight. She stared at him. The chubby boy was gone, his glasses replaced with contacts. So did Namjoon’s glasses. What a surprise. Norah slipped her own contacts in and continued staring at the boys. “Jungkook. . . Taehyung. . . Seokjin. . . Hoseok. . . Yoongi. . .” Her finger trailed each boy as she whispered their names. She blushed a tiny bit. She wanted to meet BTS but she lost contact with Namjoon. She hadn’t talked to him since she was in the eighth grade. She missed him so much. She was obsessed with not only BTS but other Kpop groups as well. She was obsessed with Blackpink, EXO, NCT, Twice, Bigbang, Infinite, and a whole ton of other groups. Her bias group however, other than BTS, was a group called Got7. She wanted to meet Got7 really badly as well. 

 

“Kim (Y/n).” The principal called so that she could deliver her valedictorian speech. Her speech was nicely written, receiving a huge round of applause from the audience. After she received her diploma she went to her unappreciating mother. 

 

“A 6.5 gpa? That’s absolutely terribl-” (Y/n) jolted. She was finally free. She was 18 years of age so she was legally allowed to leave her mom. She sprinted as fast as she could, hoping she would never have to see her mother’s face ever again. 

 

***

 

Bighit, BTS’ producers and JYP, Got7’s producers decided that they wanted BTS and Got7 to be in the same house and have practices together while still maintaining their separate groups. . .


	2. BTS and Got7 all in one day?

(Y/n) was on a bus that was going just outside of the small city she was living in. She just needed to get away from her mother. Now she just wanted to see Namjoon. Even while she was in high school, she always tried calling him but he would never answer the calls. It always made her wonder whether he had changed his phone number so that their mother wouldn’t be able to bombard his phone with phone calls and text messages. (Y/n) wasn’t too worried about him though. It was him who took care of her anyway, not the other way around. As long as BTS was making new songs, she knew that he was living his dream to the fullest. She was currently listening to the BTS song Run. It always helped her calm down whenever she was stressed. Suddenly, she got a text message from an anonymous person. The content of the text message read: May 26. What did that even mean? It was today’s date. But why would some random person just send her the date for no apparent reason? She opened the text but wasn’t sure if she wanted to reply. She had no real friends so no one ever texted her. There was only this one time that she did actually get a text but it was from her cell phone carrier, AT&T, regarding some new call and text features on upgraded plans. The anonymous sender once again sent her a text about two minutes later. It was an address. It seemed pretty sketchy but it must've been someone who personally knew her, right? And where else was she going to go with so little money? About five minutes later, the bus lurched to a halt as passengers rushed in and out of the vehicle. It was now or never. She grabbed her small backpack and rushed out of the door. She took a seat at the bus station’s bench to get the directions to this mystery address. Once the directions were loaded onto her phone, she bounced up from the bench and started her short journey. She walked everywhere her phone told her to for about an hour now. It was 9:35 pm and officially pitch dark. The only light was the light emanating from her phone. There were no more street lights on the short alley she was walking through. It all had a sort of creepy vibe to it. She was only like 90% frightened instead of 100% because her ear buds were plugged into her phone. She was listening to Save Me by BTS. Two minutes passed and she was finally on the other side of the dark alley. She saw a huge house up ahead. It was dimly lit inside one half and the other half and whole second floor was brightly lit. It seemed kind of odd to be honest. She approached the house, stepping on the welcome mat one foot at a time. She rang the doorbell with little to no force at all and in an instant someone approached her at the door. He was wearing all black; a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and even black socks! He also had a black mask on. It kind of looked like a robber’s mask. They both made eye contact and she started slowly backing away from how intimidating this guy looked. 

 

“Pizza. . .” The strange man muttered. His deep voice trailed off. “Where is the pizza?” He groaned again. She kept backing up when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside forcefully. 

 

“Ow!” She yelped in pain. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just hungry. So where’s my pizza?”

 

“I-I don’t have any.” She looked up and saw more men with the same stature and the same attire. She screamed and suddenly a different masked man covered her mouth softly. At the same time another masked man quickly ripped off his mask. 

 

“(Y/n) ?!” He shouted in disbelief. He ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

 

“N-Namjoon-ah!” (Y/n) grinned. “You look great!” She slowly hugged him back and dug her head into his chest. She was delighted by a familiar smell. It was Namjoon. 

 

“I look great?! Y-You look. . . absolutely beautiful.” His eyes started wandering for a sec and he got a blow delivered to him. 

 

“Don’t.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes, with a small smile. It was true though. She wasn’t always the most beautiful fish in the sea. But the transition from middle school to high school hit her like a bus, and since Namjoon hadn’t seen his sister in high school, he almost didn’t even recognize her. 

 

“Tae, can you close the door?” He asked the masked man who oh so politely greeted her at the door. But. . . Tae? So that must mean. . .

 

Sure enough all of the masked men took their masks off and smiled at her. 

 

“U-Ahhh-!” She blushed, digging her head deeper into Namjoon’s chest. It was BTS and Got7, all in the same house. While she was still being held by Namjoon, she felt someone pull her back from behind to face him. 

 

“Sorry for thinking you were a pizza girl.” Taehyung said, grinning. (Y/n) was still a little shaken from his forceful pull. 

 

“Tae. . . manners.” Jin said shooting a small smile to her. 

 

“Oh sorry! I’m V but you can call me Tae.” He looked at her blank expression for a second before continuing. “Your RM’s little sister right?” She looked confused for a second. 

 

“Oh, Namjoon-ah? Yeah.” She said smiling. She heard a small noise and looked in the direction of the noise. It was the noise of Suga shuffling his feet. (Y/n) looked at him. He looked a little annoyed at something. He looked back at her for a second and when their gazes locked, his shuffling quickly ceased. It seemed like they were having a staring contest or something. His cold eyes bore into hers and she was hypnotized. 

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Jimin smiled, trying to break the ice somehow. “You have to take care of yourself, you know?”

 

“Oh, I-I already ate.” She quickly lied. She looked straight at Namjoon and he looked right back at her with a disapproving look. 

 

“If you were being fed, then why do you look like a skeleton?” He looked straight at Jimin who had a concerned look on his face. 

 

“I’ll make something! I am of course the best cook here so.” Jin scurried off into the kitchen to make god knows what. He really seemed like the mother of the group. 

 

“But I ordered a pizza, remember?!” Tae ran after Jin straight into the kitchen. From their muffled voices, the only thing the rest of the two bands and (Y/n) could make out was Jin telling Tae that they ordered pizza hours ago and that if pizza was going to come, then it would have already come by now. While they were bickering like children in the kitchen the used-to-be-blonde-but-dyed-his-hair-brown boy, Jackson approached her. 

 

“Hey, my name’s Jackson.” He said with a sweet smile. 

 

“Hi.” She blushed. Jackson was her Got7 bias and seeing him smile, especially right in front of her, made her heart melt. 

 

“Rapmon is such a good friend. I bet he’d be such a good brother, huh?” 

 

“Shut up, Jackson.” Namjoon chuckled punching Jackson lightly on the shoulder. (Y/n) looked at them with a blank expression. Namjoon got the hint. “He was being sarcastic, (Y/n) .” She looked at Jackson who was blushing a tiny bit now at her confused expression. It was unnoticeable though. 

 

“But he is a good brother!” She exclaimed. Namjoon laughed. 

 

“Yeah right. . .” He muttered, but no one heard. Jungkook smiled at their goofy relationship. Norah saw and smiled back. 

 

“Hi Jungkook.” She did a small wave. 

 

“H-Hi.” Jungkook shyly said. He was shy around girls. He looked down, fiddling with his fingers nervously, 

 

“Are you alright?” She asked. She watched his adam's apple go up and then down as he swallowed. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” His voice cracked, and it did not go unnoticed. Yugyeom broke out into a loud fit of laughter. 

 

“What the hell just happened to your voice, Kook?” He flung his arm around Jungkook’s neck. He chuckled nervously as a response. Yugyeom looked at (Y/n) with a huge smile plastered on his face. “I’m Yugyeom!” His introduction was short and to the point, as he pulled Jungkook to a different room. Norah watched as Jungkook squirmed awkwardly in his grip. 

 

“Is he alright?” Norah tried to look over Namjoon's shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just not the best with girls. But once he gets to know you, he won’t be a weirdo, I promise.” Suddenly a loud crash sounded throughout the household. 

 

“LOOK WHAT YOU DID, STUPID!” Jin yelled furiously from the kitchen. “MY MOTHER GAVE ME THAT PLATE.” 

 

“Oh no. . .” Namjoon basically face palmed himself and walked into the kitchen, leaving (Y/n) awkwardly alone. The remaining members of both bands that still hadn’t left the room just all stared at her before JB finally decided to speak. 

 

“Uh, you can sit down you know?” He smiled and pointed to a black leather couch that Suga was sitting down on. She smiled back and sat down. 

 

“Thanks.” When she sat down her shoulder slightly grazed Suga’s. He looked up from the notepad he was scribbling nonsense on with the most agitated look she’s ever seen a person give her. “Sorry.”

 

“Tch. . .” He glared at her and went back to writing. Mark plopped down on the other side of her. 

 

“Hey! I’m Mark!” He said giving her a sweet grin. 

 

“Hi, Mark.” She smiled at him. She felt someone’s eyes bore into her. It was Jackson’s. She looked up at him, causing him to blush a little and quickly avert eye contact. It was awkward silence after awkward silence as they all introduced themselves. Of course she really didn’t need the introductions, as she was beyond obsessed with every single one of the boys. She looked at J-hope who smiled at her. 

 

“Yo, I’m your hope! J-hope!” He exclaimed in a cheery sing-song voice. She laughed. Youngjae and Jinyoung formally introduced themselves, as they weren’t the closest friends with Namjoon. To them, they were just meeting another person, but not in a bad way. Bambam on the other hand, got a little personal and from behind the couch he was playing with her hair. She smiled but Suga got even more pissed. 

 

“Bam, just quit it okay?” He said in his most calm and collected voice. The scowl could still kind of been heard in his voice. 

 

“Why, Yoongi? I’m not bothering you.” Suga glared daggers at him, causing him to back off. 

 

“Don’t call me that.” He growled. 

"But you didn't even introduce yourself to our guest!" Suga stared at Bambam, hoping he would eventually disappear. He of course didn't. Suga looked at their guest. 

"Why should I introduce myself to you?" Even though they were already basically touching, he moved closer to her. Yoongi was her least favorite in BTS. He was always just so cold. She blushed a tiny bit. "You already know who we are. You are a crazy army and igot7..."

"N-No.. I...." 

"Don't lie.." He almost whispered. Their faces were almost touching. "You called Jungkook by the name... and he didn't even introduce himself..."

"Okay.. but I'm not crazy.." She whispered back. They remained frozen, until Jackson viscously coughed, making Suga slowly move back to his normal position. 

"Just stay out of my way while your here." He started scribbling lyrics once again. Everything was silent except Jin, Tae, and RM's bickering in the kitchen.


End file.
